DGI Angel Lore
Messengers. Patrons. Saints. Avengers. The role of angels in the DGI universe is as varied as that of the mortals and gods they predate, but in the end, they can be defined as one important thing: the very children of God, born from His will and essence, and defined by their connection to His Presence, whether active or not. Angels, as a general rule, are also assumed to be responsible for at least 50% of feels at any given time in the DGI universe, if not more. Proceed with caution. History All angels were created at the beginning of time, along with Creation itself, by the will of God. The Archangels are the highest of the Host, save for the Seraphim, and were created directly after them, right before the angels- or in some cases, at the same time (as in the case of Izrial and Duma). Whether the order and seemingly arbitrary matchmaking is part of some mysterious plan, even the angels are uncertain, and in truth few angels have a matched "pair", although often familial traits and similarities can be seen between all members of the host. Despite the description in Genesis that asserts the Creation to have happened in the matter of one Earthly week, the time that angels spent in existence before Humanity's creation is far more vague. Suffice it to say that all the angels, Archmalach or no, were well-acquainted with each other before the two great conflicts, with friendships, alliances, and sibling rivalries already in place. One relevant one is that of Lucifer Morningstar and Izrial Jordan, known respectively before Lucifer's descent as the Morning and Eveningstar. The Nephilim and The Fall The Nephilim Incident and First War of Heaven, also known as the Fall, actually took place in the same time period, though they are considered two separate conflicts involving angels and the rule of God. The Nephilim, as a term, actually refers to the offspring of an angel and human, a combination which usually results in madness due to the nature of their soul: the soul of a nephilim is a hybrid, not fully human or divine but rather joined, and containing the possibility of being joined to other souls in the event of its death. It is said a nephilim never truly dies, but instead goes on, searching for a suitable soul after being detached from its physical body. The creation of nephilim was, and is still considered a sin by God, a fact with which most angels agreed due to the ramifications of their nature. Twenty of the Grigori (Watchers), however, disagreed, leading a rebellion of 200 other angels to fall to Earth, rebuking the Presence and creating their new, "superior" legacy. Meanwhile, Lucifer Morningstar raised concerns over his Father's newest creation, claiming that their relative lack of connection to the Presence and complete autonomy would make them an issue and threat to celestial security in the future. Soon, a rift ran through the ranks of the Host: those who supported Lucifer, and those who either supported God's authority in the matter, or completely disagreed with Lucifer's assertion. (Raphael is believed to be the former, and Izrial is confirmed as the latter.) Threatened and jealous of both his Father's attachment to the new race, as well as his brother's love for them, Lucifer cont inued his campaign until hostilities erupted into all-out war, an event actually orchestrated by Lucifer secretly using the angels of the Nephilim Incident. Lucifer himself had gone down to Earth, forging a false alliance with the twenty Gregori and going so far as to father his own son, Mammon, with Lilith, although his parentage was kept secret until after the Fall. The Gregori challenged God's authority in favor of their new "master race", at which point Lucifer gave his ultimatium: the humans went, or he did. It was a bloody war, with casualties on all sides, but the most important one was Lucifer Morningstar himself, stabbed through the heart by his brother Izrial. Heartbroken and utterly confused, the Archangel attempted to use his power to bring his brother back- an ability only possible with the direct permission of God. Lucifer lived again, but at a price: he and those who had supported him, as well as those who had stayed neutral (as in the case of Azrael) were made Fallen: cast out of Heaven into Hell, a new creation completely out of God's domain and Presence. The Presence was taken from all Fallen, as well, and his resurrection followed by complete loss of the Presence pushed Lucifer over whatever edge he had left for many years. Enraged, even as Lord of Hell, he struck a bet with his Father: that even with a detente on both sides preventing direct hostilities, the Earthly plane would be his. From there, many angels' stories diverge, but it can safely be said that all angels in the DGI universe are influenced, and scarred, from this early history. Makeshift Wings: Angels, Archangels, and the Fallen Angels Angels are the mainstay of God's first children, the general archetype from which all others derive.